castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Demon Realm
The Demon Realm is the fifth area available for questing in Castle Age. To unlock the Demon Realm, you must complete the special mission in the Land of Water (A Look into the Darkness). The Demon Realm's random Soldier drop is . Main Quest 1: The Living Gates You approach the gates of a new realm. The earth bellows as a pair of ethereal eyes form in front of you, etched on the walls of the dark gates. A raspy voice whispers softly as the gates scream open - Death swiftly descends on you! Sub-Quest 1: Cast Aura of Night Sub-Quest 2: Save Lost Souls Main Quest 2: The Belly of the Demon Fighting your way past hordes of demons, you reach a dark cavernous city. An evil stench fills the air, there will be no sleep tonight. Celesta scans a demon and finds out that this is part of a large underground expanse leading up to a dark tower. Sub-Quest 1: Prepare for Battle Sub-Quest 2: Fight Off Demons Main Quest 3: Spire of Death Tall spires loom in the distance as black dragons lurch overhead you. The fearsome landscape chills your army from moving. You fight to move forward, determined to find out what evil eliminates from the great tower. Sub-Quest 1: Slay the Black Dragons Sub-Quest 2: Cast Meteor Main Quest 4: The River of Blood After searing hordes of black dragons with your meteor spell, you break open the entranceway to the great demonic tower. A river of blood flows within the keep. Souls seem to cling to the walls, and dreadful cries fill the air. The the source of this nightmare lies ahead. Sub-Quest 1: Resist the Lost Souls Sub Quest 2: Defeat the Banshees Main Quest 5: The Forbidden Ritual In the depths of the demonic castle you find that dark ritual has been started, perhaps to open a second rift into our world. A bright figure stands before thousands of demonic worshipers. You suddenly feel mute, you touch your ear - blood. Sub-Quest 1: Fight Demonic Worshippers Sub-Quest 2: Cast Holy Light Spell Special Mission: The Rift You must reach the rift now and close it before it's too late! You rush towards the portal, taking down demon after demon. Just as you are twenty yards from the portal, you are stopped by an imposing figure. "I don't know who you are but prepare for your end." Upon completion, you see the following text: :Keira: What are you mortals doing here? Why are you foolishly attempting to stop Lord Mephistopheles? :Before you have a chance to utter a reply, she springs forward with surprising quickness and waves her large sword as if it were a feather. You are barely able to to raise your weapon to parry the blow but you are knocked back. Her strength is that of no mere mortal and her speed is blinding. She lunges forth again and you are pushed back, moving closer and closer to the cliffs overhanging the flowing rivers of lava. :Celesta: We must push her back! Buy me some time! :You do your best to comply but it's definitely easier said than done. Although you are able to parry and deflect her attacks, each hit numbs your hands as if you were being pounded by a large war hammer. She deflects your attacks with ease with her massive shield. Your arms and legs feel like stone and know that if this keeps up, you will be done for. :Keira: Give up mortal. You are no match for someone with my vast power. I could have easily ended this battle the moment it started but it's been ages since I've been able to toy with a mortal. :You know her words are true and the battle will end in the next moments at this pace. Keira's lunges forth and jumps in the air with her enormous blade raised over her head. She brings the sword down with such force that your already numb hands can no longer grip the blade and you are forced to your knees. :Keira: This is the end! :You close your eyes and wait for the inevitable. You see a bright flash of light through your eyelids and you hear a scream. :Keira: HOW DARE YOU!!!! :You quickly open your eyes and see Keira holding her side. It must have been Celesta. Keira begins to chant words from an incomprehensible foreign tongue. :Your lungs tighten and you feel a sharp pain in your ears. You try to focus your eyes but everything starts to blur. As you fall to your side and your eyes start to lose focus, you see Keira enter through the rift. And the rest goes to black. Notes * You do not need to repeat the Special Mission to unlock the Sub-Quests for the 5th of the 5 Main Quests. Once the Special Mission has been completed, once a Main Quest hits 100% influence, it will then automatically unlock the Sub-Quests. * Gold/Energy= Average Gold divided by Energy Spent. * "Quest Completions before 100% Influence" represents the number of times you need to do a quest before you can get your influence there up to 100%. * The Orb of Keira is both an Alchemy and a Magic drop. As a magic item, it has 0 attack and 0 defense points, but if you wish to see if you have an orb or not, you can check your magic page to find out. By going to your Alchemy page, you may summon Keira, the Dread Knight, who is a monster. * You may only have 1 Orb of Keira at a time. Even though you may do the quest multiple times, if you have an Orb of Keira in your inventory, another will not drop for you. The game will say ''that another has dropped for you, but the number in your inventory won't be raised higher than 1. ''Once you use an Orb of Keira, then they will begin to drop for you again. This is still true if a Keira you summoned using a previous orb is still alive. Category:Quests